


Class of '84

by Verthril



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verthril/pseuds/Verthril
Summary: As if growing up in the Post-Apocalypse America wasn't hard enough already without throwing in homework, hormones, oh, and being Mutants too.  Oh no, it could get worse, like, Weapon X showing up at the school kind of worse...





	1. The Makings of a Tradition

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
    Making out with Jean in the back seat of the Town Car, Scott was a guy stuck on First, but he had his eyes set on stealing Second.  Too bad for him, Jean was a girl who knew his every play, literally, which sort of explained why he was the one trapped beneath her instead of it being the other way around.  When he’d heard redheads could be feisty, he hadn’t imagined anything so, well, so _Jean_.  
  
    Gently tugging at her bottom lip between his tenderly clenched teeth, in her gasp he found the boldness to run his hands up from that warm place upon her hips, daring to trail his thumbs against the slender silhouette of her bra.  At her ticklish laughter he paused, burning into his memory just where his hands fell upon her back, just long enough to enjoy how heavily lidded her eyes were as he stared so deeply into them.  
  
    So lost to trying to delve those depths if he could just discern what secrets laid in their twinkling mirth, her eyes were majestic and mysterious pools whose shores were the sweetness of her lips.  And yet as he laid there in the enviable position of being straddled by her, the swift and sudden storm to envelope her eyes in fret and panic was his only warning to the screams and screeching of breaks that so surely spoiled the mood.  
  
“What...?” Scott asked, only for his breath to be stolen by his own fearful yelp.  
  
    In one awful moment there was a dull and sickening thud, and only in the questionable quiet that followed did he realize that the screaming he’d heard so clearly coming from Jubilee had fallen eerily silent.  
  
    For how his heart hammered in his chest his mind stayed strikingly sharp, first checking to see that Jean was alright, what with considering neither he nor her had been wearing their seatbelts due to them fooling around in the back seat.  
  
“Jean?” Giving voice to his worry, her answer was an annoyed hiss he knew all too well.  
  
“Scott, I’m fine.”  
  
“Kurt, Ororo?”  A glance to the front seat saw them both looking shaken, but like him and Jean, they were also X-men in training, not like...say, “Jubilee?”  
  
    Sitting frozen in the drivers seat with a white knuckled grip on the wheel, Jubilee stared sightlessly at the road ahead, breaking her silence with a whisper, “...I think I just hit someone.”  
  
    Now, for as much as him and Jubilee usually communicated through arguments and snark, Scott knew this wasn’t the time or place to go cracking a joke as to try and lighten up the mood.  Jubilee looked like she was on the verge of tears, and he was by no means the man for the job of bringing her back from that particular ledge, no, that was a job for Kurt, that lovable and kooky boyfriend of hers.  
  
“Scott...?”  
  
    Speaking of significant others, Jean was currently staring out the back window of the car with something that sounded too much like fear in her voice for his liking.  
  
“Yeah?”  Joining her at the window, what he saw could be summed up in one word, “Shit!”  
  
    Yes, Jubilee had hit someone, and while that was pretty bad in and of itself, it wasn’t as bad as the particular someone she had hit.  This was a someone Scott knew not so much by a name as much as by a designation, _Weapon X_ , who was currently stalking towards them.  He looked understandably pissed off after getting hit by a car.  
  
     _Snikt_ , for however far the tire streaks ran against the pavement to tell just how hard Jubilee had slammed on the brakes, Scott clearly heard the noise those very scary claws had made.  He doubted he’d ever forget exactly what they had done to anyone who had gotten on the wrong end of them, stirring the memory of everything he’d seen go down back at that crazy military bunker.    
  
    X-men training took over as he sighted his target, closing his eyes to next slip low his shades, and then open them again to unleash hell...inadvertently blowing out the back window of the Town Car at the same exact moment.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
    Leading the pack, Ororo walked with a tentative step towards the person who Jubilee had hit, only to be blasted by Scott once he had gotten back up, this... _Weapon X_ , or whoever he was.  
  
“That’s the dude?” asked Jubilee.  
  
    Peeking at the back to where Kurt walked with her, he kept Jubilee wrapped up in a comforting hug that included his tail wrapped around her waist, a sight that made Ororo herself smile.  Like Jubilee, she hadn’t met this dude, no, only Scott, Jean, and Kurt had, and they spoke of him like he was one of their, well, their ghost stories.  
  
“Yeah...” Scott croaked, his voice hoarse.  
  
    Feeling the ticklish tingling of yet unleashed lightning set the fine hairs of her arm standing, the last few steps towards their ghost story man were nervous ones, not that she wanted to admit this, certainly not.  She had picked the pockets of even the dead back in Cairo, back before she had become a veritable _Goddess of Storms_ , so what did she have to fear from this man and his claws?  
  
“We should call the Professor,” Jean whispered, though not sounding exactly too sure of herself.  
  
    As if they were all considering this, Ororo found she wasn’t alone to look back at the car they had...maybe sort of stolen, all so they could go watch the Han Solo attack the Temple of Doom, or at least that was how Kurt had so adorably described their plan to go catch Indiana Jones at the theatre.  The Town Car was, to use a word Jubilee had taught her, totalled.  
  
“No, we should call Peter.” Ororo herself strongly suggested, not wanting to waste another school week’s worth of afternoons in detention, even it they were hours spent with her idol, Raven.  
  
    Point of fact, Peter was training for the X-men too, and also like them he took some classes, mostly because he’d dropped out of high school years before.  Unlike them, Peter didn’t get detention, possibly because he was older than them, or at least that was the only reasoning they could all agree upon.  Thus, he was the obvious choice.  
  
“Okay, I’ll call him,” Jean promised, closing her eyes to delve past the physical distance that kept them apart.  
  
    And almost at the speed of thought he was there in a gust of wind to save the day.  
  
“Wow, now there’s a guy who looks like he’s had a rough day,” Peter joked on his arrival, “Huh, go figure, I know him.”  
  
    ...or maybe not.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–-=+=-  
  
“You know him?!” The X-gang all shouted together.  
  
    Smirking, Peter really liked these kids.  Jubilee and Kurt were a pair of perfectly impressionable and eager pupils to every kind of stunt he could think up, most as of late involving skateboarding.  Ororo herself had a history of applying the five finger discount as a means to get by back in Cairo, something he could totally respect.  As for Scott, to his credit he could actually be pretty bold and devious when he wanted to be, while Jean?  Well, she was a bit of a work in progress, the kind goody two shoes who needed to be coaxed into some good natured fun.  
  
“Yeah, he was there with the Prof and Hank when they came by my Mom’s place to get me to help them break my dad out of prison.  Well, it was actually the Pentagon if I’m going to brag.”  
  
    Checking out the dude, from his duds it didn’t look like he’d changed up his wardrobe since the 70s.  Swiping his wallet, the contents didn’t surprise him too much, “Cash, condoms, and pocket lint.  Hmm, no ID, just one of Chuck’s old business cards.”  
  
“...I ran over some guy the Professor knows?!”  Jubilee shrieked, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
  
    Okay, if there was one thing he’d never live down, it’d be making Jubilee cry.  The girl was in fact the actual face of Xavier’s School for Gifted Children, as in she’d even done a commercial for the joint.  Not to mention everyone liked her, so quid quo pro, that meant everyone would hate him for making her cry, even if he hadn’t been meaning to.  
  
“Hey, he kind of came off as a bit of a dick,” Peter offered, “Just my opinion.”  
  
    Then the dick in question started to stir with a pained grunt...  
  
_Bamf!_  
  
    ...which was promptly followed by Kurt likely freaking out, just so happening to take with him everyone who’d even been so much as brushing up against him, which happened to be the entirety of the tightly knit X-gang.  _Crap._  
  
    So, seeing absolutely zero reason to be there by himself, Peter followed suit and split.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
      
  
       


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
“Kurt,” Scott asked as the sulfurous smelling smoke cleared, “Where are we?”  
  
“The mall.”  
  
    Surveying the scene, what looked to be skylights as seen from above stood off in the distance.  Air ducts, junction boxes, and other industrial looking things rose like mushrooms from the tar paper lined floor, _correction_... “...we’re on the roof, aren’t we?”  
  
“Ja,” Kurt sheepishly admitted.  
  
    This change of scenery complicated a few things, first and foremost among them being the Town Car that they’d sort of accidentally left behind, “Uh, Jubes, you don’t happen to have the car keys with you, do you?”  
  
    He didn’t need to be a mind reader to know that, no, Jubilee did not have the keys with her, not with her horrified expression.  _Well crud_.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
“Isn’t that your new Town Car?” noted Erik, his voice tinged with clear amusement.  
      
    Having felt that something had been afoot for a while now, Charles had been waiting for the proverbial _Other Shoe to Drop_ ever since Peter had rushed off for a moment, only to come running back but a minute later, albeit without any take-out orders in tow.  Sitting out on his favourite of the many little patios that dotted the estate of his ancestral home, it was with a bitter humour that he was glad to be sitting down, because honestly, it wasn’t as if he had a choice in the matter.  
  
“Of course not,” Charles hastily disagreed.  
  
    And yet, by the way Moira herself squinted at the wreck rolling its way up to the school, he feared Erik hadn’t been wrong.  
  
“No, he’s right, I can even see the _Charlie Brown_ I bought you dangling from the rear view,”  
  
 _Oh dear._  
  
“And isn’t that...?” Erik began.  
  
“Logan,” Charles replied, swiftly cutting off his friend.  
  
“Who?”   
  
    Despite having left _the Agency_ , Moira forever would be an Agent, and thus she had herself a very keen sense for secrets.  
  
“That’s an introduction better saved for my study, one made over drinks.” Charles said with a weary sigh.  
  
“It’s only two in the afternoon!” Moira pointed out.  
  
“It’s five o’clock somewhere...”  
  
    And boy, was he ever going to need a stiff drink to get through telling this story.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
    They’d stopped for ice cream, a bit of a necessity really, because otherwise there would have been literal fireworks, all compliments of Jubilee finally freaking out.  The few errant sparks on the roof had been enough for Jean to know her longtime roomie needed herself some sugar, _ASAP_.  
  
    Their current conundrum?  Picking who was gonna drop a dime and call the school, _read: the Professor_ , and explain exactly what had happened.  Oh, and why they needed a lift back from the mall.  Hiding out in the back of the arcade, while a bit noisy for making a call from a payphone, everyone was distracted, which was good.  It was less taxing, telepathically speaking,  to make everyone believe Kurt to be normal, as in not blue, than it was out in the crowded throughways of the mall.  
  
“Why me?!” Scott grumbled, “Kurt should do it, the Professor won’t yell at him.  It’d be like kicking a puppy.”  
  
    Rolling her eyes, Jean let go of a sigh, though honestly it was a bit more of a snort.  Scott really could be just so, so dense sometimes!  Time to play dirty...  
  
“And here I thought you wanted to be the team leader?”  
  
    Sputtering a few false starts as he likely tried to find some excuse or another, Scott glanced aside to where Ororo, Kurt, and Jubilee were all watching him from the sidelines, finding absolutely no help there.  Truth be told, Ororo looked more amused if anything, while Kurt and Jubilee were both too busy being cute together polishing off Jubilee’s sweet treat from Baskin Robins.  
  
“Fine...”  Defeated, Scott dug through his pockets for some spare change.    
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
    Whoever said you can’t go home again was only half right, or at least that was her experience so far.  And while, yes, the mansion she’d grown up in hadn’t been so crowded, Raven had gotten used to all the kids running around just as much as they had of her.  Oh, and sure, a few still were in awe of her, but for the most part the hero worship had officially died, perhaps in part due to the amount of time she spent in detention with the kids.  Something she had Charles to thank for, _Dick_.  
  
So, of course, when the phone rang she answered it, “Hello?”  
  
Only to instantly regret it at present, “Umm, Scott, why do you sound relieved?  What did you do?”  
  
    Rolling her eyes, Scott was mostly a good kid.  She never had too many problems with him down in the Danger Room anyway.  Put a uniform on him, and he was straight laced and serious, but get him in his civvies?  _Hoo boy_...  
  
“The Professor?  He’s with Logan.  Who’s Logan?  Before your time, kid.”  Raven had to chuckle at that, a bit of an unintentional pun as seen in hindsight, _Fucking Time Travel_ , she still could hardly believe it, but that was her life.  
  
“You’re at the mall and you need a lift?  Uh, how did you even get there in the first place?  Wait...don’t answer that.  Kurt, right?”  Okay, _fine_ , she was pretty proud of the little blue elf, but they didn’t need to know that, “Yes, yes, I’m on my way.  Just, can you keep a low profile, alright?”  
  
    Hanging up as Scott tried to bullshit his way through some promises that they’d all behave themselves, the brothers Summers were too much alike when the wanted to be, something she’d never admit to the either of them, not even when Alex finally awoke from his coma...  
  
“God dammit, Havok, this is supposed to be your job.  You’re his big brother,” whispered Raven, sucking down a deep breath as she tried to compose herself.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
 _A/N: 2016 took enough from us all, so I’m not letting it have Alex Summers as far as the X-men Cinematic Universe goes._


	3. Chapter 3

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
“What’s the first thing you remember?”  
  
    Enjoying himself a sip of whiskey, Logan gave the _Cueball_ a gander, thinking he might have a little fun with the answer to that question, “Wakin’ up in a ditch to find out I’d been run over and robbed.”  
  
    Finding the keys in the ignition of one none too gently used Town Car took a bit of the sting off that, what with the idea of hoofing it the rest of the way to the school suddenly seeming plenty pointless then, especially given the fact that some punk had gone and stole his wallet.  And on that note, the moment he caught a whiff of the party responsible, well, there was gonna be some literal payback, _with interest_.  
  
“Forgive me, what I meant...” Professor Charles ‘Chuck’ Xavier started to say.      
      
“I know what ya meant, bub,” Logan interrupted, polishing off his glass to then help himself to a refill, one poured three fingers deep, “I remember snow, and runnin’ buck ass naked through it.  I remember feeling free for the first time in a goddamn long time.”  
  
    That was near the better part of a year ago, and since then he’d been doing much of the same, running.  Chuck seemed himself sad to hear this, though the other fella, Erik, stared on with dark, understanding eyes.  As for the gal who smelt of pretty things, along with a small whiff of gun oil, Moira looked herself a lady ready to ask some questions of her own, “How do you and Charles know each other?”  
  
“We met in the early 70's,” confessed Charles, sounding like he was tiptoeing his way through a bit of a secret, “We, ahem, we worked together briefly.”  
  
“You orchestrated my break out from the Pentagon,” Erik very bluntly stated.  
  
    And while that was a revelation worthy of a bit of a curious smirk, that and a few more details, Logan didn’t too keenly wish to be in Chuck’s shoes, not with the bloody murder Moira had in her eyes for him.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Oh, you didn’t tell her?” Erik asked, smiling smugly as he enjoyed a sip of his own drink.  
  
“Really, Erik?!  Fine, then you can tell Logan just how he even knew where you were being incarcerated,” snapped Charles.  
  
    Choking on his scotch, Erik cleared his throat with a hearty cough before finding his breath, sounding himself a might bit reluctant all of a sudden, “...he’s your friend.”  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
_Now remember, say nothing about the car or Weapon X..._  
  
    Scott’s words echoed in her head as Jubilee watched the VW Bus pull up to the mall, feeling a tickle of trepidation in her tummy as Raven rolled down the window to address them, “Hop in.”  
  
    Guided into the middle seat by Kurt, who was gallant enough to offer her the window seat, Scott and Jean respectively ducked into the back, far, far away from Raven.  Ororo herself happily took the passenger seat, instantly rolling down the window so she could probably enjoy the wind in her hair.  Everything was cool, everything was normal.  This wasn’t the first time they’d had Raven come and get them from the mall, no, it was just the first time that someone else hadn’t given them a lift into town.  
  
_Breathe in, breathe out..._  
  
“So, did you guys catch a movie?” asked Raven.  
  
    Despite all the sudden mutant hate out there, it wasn’t like they were under house arrest or nothing.  Plus, the way the Professor saw it, it was pretty good practice for Jean to go and mask Kurt from prying eyes.  Biting hard on her bottom lip, Jubilee counted out the eternity that was the beating of her heart, _one, two, three..._  
  
“Uh, we were gonna check out the latest Indiana Jones flick, but...umm, they were sold out,” offered Scott, a bit of a white lie considering, yes, the whole reason for the trip had been to check out that movie.  
  
“Huh,” Raven said with a shrug, glancing back at them from the rearview mirror before turning her eyes back on the road.  
  
    Melting in relief against Kurt as he gently squeezed her hand, Jubilee adored the way he even wrapped his tail about her waist, shivering as his spade tip brushed against her bellybutton.  The first time he’d ever done it had been when they were playing at a little bit of making out of their own, seriously tame compared to Jean and Scott, but still pretty bold.  She’d full on frenched him even, Kurt, and boy had he been surprised...  
  
“You’re being pretty quiet back there, Jubilee.  You feeling okay?”  
  
    Hiccuping as she heard her name, Jubilee looked back up to the rearview to see Raven staring back, her eyes filled with a wary kind of concern.  Searching for anything to say, be it a fib or a white lie, her mouth stumbled ahead of her brain, listening to the words tumbling past her lips as if they were spoken by a stranger, “I ran over some dude the Professor knows!”  
  
_Oops._  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


End file.
